1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to an ink used in an ink-jet recording printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an ink used in an ink-jet recording printer is the one with a coloring material dissolved or dispersed in a medium such as water, organic solvent and mixture thereof. A color ink, such as yellow, cyan, magenta, and black is used to replicate color images.
An ink for jet-recording is required to be excellent in antifoaming properties because air bubbles may be formed inside ink-flow channel in a recording head to cause dot-like defects in recorded images. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-256696 (USP5397386), for example, proposes to use surfactants of acetylene glycols in order to provide an ink excellent in antifoaming properties. The ink disclosed in the above reference, however, can not satisfy high stability of reservation required of the ink for ink-jetting, especially stability of reservation resistant to rapid temperature change. Clogging of nozzle is liable to occur. There is also a problem of poor resistance to light of printed images. Therefore, performances of conventional ink for ink-jetting are required to be improved.